Sundrenched
by Soul93
Summary: "If that's true then why do you love me?"she asked softly averting her eyes from his crimson gaze. "If I could pinpoint all the reasons why it would mean that at some point I'd doubted my love for you, I never did." He said fading into a dark mist. [chapters 1- 3 edited]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This follows after the events of the Anime with appearances of some of the Manga characters.

I should probably warn you, this story has some grammatical errors and typos. I intend to eventually fix all the chapters, but it is still very much a work in progress.

**Warnings**: Rated strong T for violence, strong language and implied sexual situations.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing

Integra Hellsing was busy shouting orders into her mouth piece as Walter tried to find a place to safely land the helicopter. They were currently at a scene with twenty or so ghouls inhabiting a small manor in the outskirts of London. Hellsing troops were busy marching into the building fully armed.

Walter was finally able to navigate the helicopter into a save landing. Even before the propellers had stopped whirling, Integra was already running towards the building. Seras Victoria sat at the doorway holding her Harkonnen ready to fire. Integra yelled for the troops to part as Seras fired at an oncoming horde of ghouls. The young knight could feel the adrenaline rush pumping through her veins and was secretly grateful for the much needed energy.

As she fought side by side with her men, she could erase all thoughts except the ones on the immediate threat. Somewhere above the ground floor, she could hear the insane laughter of her most prized agent, the No Life King, Alucard. Judging by the continuous mirth, he'd found the master vampire of the ghouls and was probably slicing him into pieces.

"Sir, floor cleared," came the timid voice of the young police girl. It was obvious she still had reservations around the Hellsing Director. To be fair, Integra harbored her own reservations on the young draculina.

"Good and upstairs?" Integra asked pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"All cleared," came the smooth suave voice of her trump card, Alucard.

Integra didn't even glance at him but nodded. "Good, a job well done men clear out," she said mentioning the cleanup crew inside.

She stepped outside the manor resheathing her saber. With one final glance backwards, she sprinted to the waiting helicopter. Another job well done, Integra. She mentally congratulated herself dryly.

/

Integra felt Alucard long before he spoke but chose instead to ignore him, opting instead to rummage through her desk drawer searching for her cigars.

"Don't you think it's time you gave those up, Integra?" He asked smoothly, voice casual almost cajoling.

"Mind your own business, Alucard," She bristled giving the drawer a frustrated yank.

The drawer fell unceremoniously to the floor with a loud thud. No cigars.

"But that's where you are wrong my dear Master. You-"

"Not tonight, I'm too exhausted," Integra said cutting him off, as she rested her head on her palms.

"Fair enough… shall we go and wash ourselves?" Alucard asked with a mischievous grin, "I find being filthy far too common…"

Integra's head shot up, her face turning a bright red shade from her fury. "How dare you assume just because-"

"Let's not entertain your so called honorable virtues tonight and simply act like normal lovers," Alucard cut in coolly.

"I'm not your lover!" she snapped angrily, fingers splayed on her desk as she tried to rein in the mounting anger.

Alucard raised an eyebrow, "Then why don't you enlighten me, Master?" he asked staring at her intently with his crimson eyes.

His eyes bore into her, only serving to increase the self loathing that she now wore as an armor of guilt.

Integra stood up and glared down at him. "We are whatever I deem us to be, servant," She spat out.

A dangerous growl vibrated in Alucard's throat as he abruptly stood up. "Oh forgive me Master I tend to forget my place, but don't think for a moment I fool myself into lies!"he stated cruelly, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Sweet dreams Integra, you can keep your chaste bed my dear…tonight."

With those parting words, he walked into the wall, disappearing from sight

Integra stood feeling disgruntled her thoughts swarming in her head. She sat back down on her chair, light headed. Alucard's words echoing in her mind, a reminder of the indiscretions she'd hope to hide. But if there was one thing Integra knew, was that you can't hide from yourself.

No matter how much you tried.

/

She fainted.

She, Integra Wingate Fairbrooke Hellsing, fainted. Integra couldn't believe it. She'd been running through a fairly simple drill with the Wild Geese, when she'd suddenly felt dizzy. Before she could comprehend what was happening, everything went black. She felt pure mortification as she came too, to find herself surrounded by the Geese.

All of them wearing concerned looks on their faces. "Sir, are you okay?" Seras asked biting on her lower lip.

"I-I-I'm- m –m," Integra stuttered trying to clear her mind.

"Out of the way men," Walter ordered, ushering Dr. Trevellian through the throng of soldiers.

They called her doctor? Integra realised shocked. She watched as the Geese, along with Officer Victoria shuffled out of the room, Walter assuring them that Integra would be in good hands.

"Walter, this is very unnecessary," she said as Dr. Trevellian began to examine her. He pulled out a syringe, checking it then proceeding to carefully insert it into a visible vein on her arm.

"On the contrary Sir, it's quite appropriate. You've been wearing yourself thin lately and its cause for concern," Walter said sternly.

Cause for concern? Had everyone gone bonkers here? Integra wondered, as she struggled up to a sitting position.

"I've taken a blood sample for some testing Sir Hellsing. Meanwhile I'd suggest you get some rest, eat and tone things down a notch. Wouldn't want to run yourself into an early grave now?" Dr. Trevellian said, his voice trying to lighten the mood.

He removed the syringe, checked her pulse before placing the sample into his kit, satisfied for now.

"I'll make sure she complies, Doctor," Walter said glancing at Integra, as if waiting for her to contradict his words.

"I'll see myself out then. Take care." And with that Dr. Trevellian gave a curt nod and left.

Integra stood on shaking legs, avoiding Walters stare. Which she didn't doubt would be scrutinizing her every movement.

"I'll go and prepare your lunch Sir," her butler said, before he too left. Leaving Integra alone with her troubled thoughts.

/

It was late at night as Integra busied herself with completing the last reports of the day when she received a phone call from Dr. Trevellian.

"Well Sir Hellsing, I'm not quite sure how to put this finding," He said with hesitation. She could deduce from his tone, that whatever he was about to tell her would be of utmost importance. For a mad second she wondered if it was Cancer. She couldn't rule it out.

Integra sat up straighter in her chair. "Well doctor you could try putting it in the simplest words," she said slightly impatient.

She heard a sigh on the other line. "Well…you're expecting," He finally said breaking the silence.

Integra blinked, "Expecting what?" she demanded when the doctor didn't elaborate further.

Another sigh, more drawn out this time as if a heavy burden had befallen the doctor.

"You are with child Integra." Dr. Trevellian explained

With trembling fingers, Integra placed down the receiver. The shock rendered her numb for a moment. _It was impossible right_? She wandered, frantically raking her fingers through her hair in frustration.

With a shaky voice she called out Alucard's name.

A mass of shadows appeared before forming a tall lanky figure.

"You called master?" the vampire asked, voice sardonic.

Integra chose to ignore his tone. "I'm pregnant!" She snapped, trembling in barely contained rage.

"Why congratulations Master, you now have an heir," he mocked, going so far as to tip his fedora at her.

His careless reaction only served to add fuel to the fire.

"Don't you dare mock me Alucard, this is no Hellsing heir!" Integra yelled standing up, using her hands to brace herself on her desk.

"Oh what is it then master?" he asked, taking off his orange tinted sunglasses and hat. Both articles vanishing into thin air.

"An abomination to the Hellsing legacy!" She shouted, not caring who heard her now.

"Well look at what you've gotten yourself into, Integra." Alucard chided, shaking his head.

"What I've done?"Integra asked stunned, "You the one who took advantage of me!" she accused, blue eyes blazing.

Alucard threw his head back and laughed. "Oh I see… I took advantage of you? Me being the monster here right?" he asked with a smirk that didn't reach his eyes. "You forget how you begged me to take your innocence Master…if memory serves me correct you groveled at my feet!" He said with a snarl.

Integra threw the ashtray at him in rage. Alucard phased away as it collided into the far wall and crashed. He reappeared behind her, holding her close to him as he laid a protective hand over her stomach.

"Our children will hopefully have better aim then you, Master," He taunted into her ear before vanishing into the darkness.

Integra screamed in rage knocking the phone off the desk. Worried Walter didn't even knock when he barged in the office to find a devilish looking Integra hunched over, arms holding herself up.

"Sir, are you well?" he asked snapping her out of her daze.

Integra tried to smooth out her clothing with trembling hands. "Thank you for the concern Walter I'm fine. I'll be heading to my chambers now. Goodnight Walter." Integra said firmly, passing the confused butler. She exited her office and headed to her chambers.

/

Alucard was busy musing absentmindedly when the smell of blood reached his ever alert senses. This was not just any blood, but the blood of a Hellsing. At first he planned to ignore it and continue his musing. But then he felt the life begin to ebb from his children. In a flash he appeared in Integra's private bathroom.

His keen eyes run up her scantily clad form sprawled on the floor and rested on the bleeding cut on her wrist. He growled angrily before he quickly picked her up in his arms, disappearing with her and reappearing at the nearby private hospital.

He ran through the doors shouting for help. At first the nurses were stunned and motionless but one murderous look from him and they suddenly fell into action. A stretcher was brought forward and Alucard placed the limp form of his Master cautiously. He watched as orders were made, while Integra was rolled towards the ICU.

Using his telepathy, he called Seras to come with Walter immediately to the hospital. He was pacing in a barely controlled rage when Seras and Walter came bursting through the hospital doors.

"Master what's going on?" Seras asked her eyes wide and scared. A very human trait, that Alucard would have scolded her for if he wasn't so distracted.

"Lord Alucard what has happened to, Integra?" Walter asked with a calm composure even if inside he too was worried.

Alucard stopped pacing and glared down the corridor Integra had been whisked to. "She tried to kill herself," He said flatly.

Seras gasped, "You mean she wanted to become a vampire?!" she exclaimed.

Alucard's eye twitched dangerously and Walter resisted the urge to slap himself on the face. _Sometimes the young girl's naivety bordered on silliness_. Walter thought dryly.

But before anything more could be said a doctor walked up to the group. "Erm excuse me but were you the one who brought the young lady in?" The doctor asked Walter. He seemed uncomfortable in their presence.

"No, I did." Alucard stated looking down at the doctor.

The doctor gave a silent yelp as he stared up at the overbearing figure. The tall man seemed to have stepped right out of the 16th century. Dr. Clarke decided therein that anyone in their right mind wouldn't be caught dead in that attire. That horrid coat wasn't even vintage.

"Well you're lucky you brought her in when you did. We were fortunate enough to perform life saving surgery so a she is now stable and her vitals being monitored as we speak. I'm afraid only immediate family can see her right now," Dr. Clarke said doing his best to keep his voice from wavering.

"Alucard will you or shall I?" Walter asked the ancient vampire.

"You go Walter I have some urgent business to attend to," Alucard said before disappearing in a cloud of mist.

"Miss Victoria would you be so kind as to return to the manor so as to keep an eye on things?" Walter asked softly.

Seras nodded enthusiastically. "Don't worry Walter I'm on it," She said then saluted before running out the hospital doors. Dr. Clarkes stood unblinking for a moment trying to make sense of what he just witnessed.

_Maybe retirement isn't so bad… I'm getting too old for this_. He thought shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Integra's stay at the hospital lasted a day before Hellsing medical staff took over and she was moved to the medical wing in the manor. In the week of her recovery Integra refused to utter anything concerning her very surprising suicide attempt. Walter, ever the humble servant didn't ask anything and pretended that the incident had never occurred. Though he suspected the ancient vampire knew more then he let on, he had yet to ask him as it seemed Alucard had made a disappearing act.

Seras was a bundle of nerves since she didn't know what was happening and her master had yet to return from his 'urgent business. On the 6th day of her recovery Integra was back in her office seemingly oblivious to her surroundings except the paper work she attacked, with a vengeance that reminded Walter briefly of how Alucard slaughtered ghouls.

Integra said nothing of Alucard's disappearance which only heightened Walter's curiosity. He decided to confront Integra about this as he brought her afternoon tea.

"Thank you Walter," Integra said as Walter set down the tray.

She seemed to not even notice as the elder butler stood firmly before her. "Sir I can't help but notice that Lord Alucard has yet to return," He began doing his best to keep the worry from his voice.

An expression flashed across Integra's placid face so quickly Walter wasn't sure whether it was the light playing tricks on him or something else.

"Alucard shouldn't be your concern Walter. It's best as things are right now," She said not trusting herself to maintain eye contact with him.

"I understand Sir. I'll be off then. Should I prepare your meal to be taken in your office?" he asked.

Integra gave a slight nod. As Walter closed the door he pretended not to notice how the young knight placed her head in her hands as if to control herself.

/

Seras idly played with her bullets as her thoughts wondered. She was very concerned for Sir Integra. Attempting suicide twice in less than six months was worrisome. Did Integra perhaps have some deep knitted issues? Any woman who smoked cigars was troubling enough without her trying different ways to kill herself, whenever things seemed to be settling down.

Maybe she had a death wish of sorts? No one got into more life threatening situations as much as Sir Integra did. Heck Seras was a cop and she'd been into less life threats then Sir Integra, well not counting the fact that she was already dead of course. Seras's self musings were disrupted by a deep voice in her mind.

"Master, you have returned," She called out excited.

For once her Master didn't berate her for not using her vampiric powers instead.

"Come Police Girl, we have much to do," Her mastered said in her mind. Seras nodded and happily ran to her Master's chambers.

"Master what's going on?" Seras asked entering the dark and gloomy room.

Alucard was draped over his throne chair with a goblet of blood in his hand. "I need you to do something for me Police Girl," he began seriously.

"Of course anything Master," She said earnestly.

Seras had figured that a day might come when her master would ask her to give him her virginity, as often happened between Master vampires and fledglings. But she'd always fantasized a more romantic scene with scented candles everywhere. Certainly not in a dark, dank and cold room. _Oh well she doubted her Master was the romantic type anyways._

Alucard who'd been privy of the young fledgling's thoughts was flattered but more important matters where at hand.

"I want you to help with the management of Integra's papers in her absence," he said rising from his chair.

Seras, if she were still alive would have blushed furiously. Feeling foolish and embarrassed about where her thoughts had been.

"Yes Master, but where will Sir Integra be?" She asked in a timid voice. Seras couldn't help feel that she was out of the loop somehow.

"She will be accompanying me to Romania," Alucard replied.

"But Master if it's a mission wouldn't it be better if I were to come too?" Seras suggested.

"No you must stay here with Walter," Alucard answered firmly.

"B-b-but what if a huge threat arrives?" Seras asked frantically. Since drinking her master's blood in the tower, Seras felt more confident about her abilities. But she didn't feel comfortable with such a huge responsibility in her shoulders.

"That's where I step in," a calm voice spoke up.

Seras all but jumped out of her skin in fright, having not sensed the other presence until now. Before them stood a very handsome man, almost appearing feminine. He had long black hair and wore a long black cloak.

"Ah D so glad you could make it," Alucard said with a grin.

"Anything for an old acquaintance," D said with a slight tip of his hat towards Alucard, before turning to Seras and bowing slightly. "Forgive my rudeness. It's a pleasure to meet you lovely lady," He added demurely.

"Police Girl, meet your babysitter, D my fledgling," Alucard said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you, D!" Seras said shaking his hand.

/

Integra walked out of her bathroom, wrapped in a towel, suffering from exhaustion. She absentmindedly ran a hand over her bandaged wrist.

She'd acted rather stupidly. _If she'd died who would run Hellsing_? She shuddered at the thought. But how else could she cleanse herself from the abomination growing in her womb. Her ancestors were rolling in their graves. She didn't even have the strength to tell the queen. Where would she start? How could she explain that in a moment of weakness she'd allowed Alucard to have his way with her?

"And not once Master, but several times," A velvet like voice purred.

Integra watched in anger as Alucard's shape formed into her room. Once he'd completely formed he walked and sat comfortably on her bed. Seething from his remark she let her hands form into fists.

"How dare you enter my private chambers without my consent!" she snapped angrily.

"This didn't bother you a few months back." Alucard pointed out.

"I was weak, struggling after the battle with Incognito!" Integra hissed.

"Integra, you were many things those night…but weak wasn't one of them," Alucard drawled with a devilish grin.

"You took advantage of my lapse in judgment!" She accused with a snarl.

In a flash Alucard moved to stand close to Integra, capturing her arms roughly in his hands. Fangs flashing dangerously.

"Don't you dare imply I took advantage of you, Integra! There are many women whose beds are much more welcoming then yours so I have no reason to force myself onto you," He said through gritted teeth.

Seras's face momentarily flashed in Integra's mind.

"Let me go you monster!" Integra ordered, struggling against the vice like grip around her wrists.

She was aware she had lost her cool entirely and that only fuelled her temper. With a grunt Alucard flung her away from him.

"I will personally see to your punishment Alucard, you have over stepped your place as a servant!" She spat out venomously.

Alucard threw back his head and roared in laughter. He raised his gloved hands turning his hands so his palms faced him, showing her the blank white gloves. The look on Integra's face was priceless. Alucard used her stunned silence to deliver the final blow.

"Since you've proved to be a danger to my children I've decided you'll be travelling with me to Romania so I can keep a close eye on you," Alucard said seriously.

Integra slumped to the floor. Her anger forgotten as cold reality washed over her. If she no longer controlled Alucard, she was powerless. Somehow his bond to her family had been severed and she had only herself to blame.

"The organization?" She asked dully.

"Already taken care of," Alucard replied evenly.

A part of Integra was glad Walter wouldn't get to see her pregnant with Alucard's spawn. The disappointment on his face would shatter whatever self she still had.

"When are we leaving?" Integra asked staring far off. Trying to collect her thoughts, which lay in shambles.

"Tomorrow… the sooner we leave the better," Alucard said tersely having had read her thoughts.

Integra nodded bending her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Alucard decided to leave her to her own thoughts phasing out of the room.

/

Walter entered Alucard's chamber much later in the night. The Nosferatu sat at his throne, feet propped on his table.

"Welcome Angel of Death, what brings you to my chambers so late?" Alucard asked although he already knew the answer.

"What's going?" Walter asked as firmly as he could.

"Integra is pregnant," Alucard stated, deciding being honest would hurry the conversation. Besides, it was silly to keep it secret, Walter would know sooner or later.

Walter faltered for a moment before he continued, "Am I correct then to assume you're the father?" he asked flatly.

"Correct… therefore I've decided its best I take her to Romania." Alucard replied.

"What? You can't take her away from her own home!" Walter exclaimed, "Besides Integra would never concede to such," He added adamantly.

"I'm sure she wouldn't if she had a choice but she no longer does," Alucard replied dryly.

"She no longer has control on you… since how long?" Walter asked.

"Ever since the Incognito incident maybe even longer," the vampire answered nonchalant.

"I see… I guess there is nothing left that I can do," Walter said defeated.

He had not only failed Arthur, but he'd also failed the namesake he'd sworn to protect. Again he'd unconsciously left Integra to the mercy of Alucard.

"Actually Angel there is a few things I'd like you to do," Alucard said, infamous grin back in place.

"Oh and that would be?" Walter asked.

/

Never before was Integra more grateful for Walter's discretion then now. Although she suspected he knew of her current predicament he said nothing as he helped her pack. They packed in silence thus allowing Integra to dwell on her own thoughts. She would face the queen, her judgment and even her staff when she returned.

In a sense this trip would prove helpful. Away from the challenging but tedious task of running Hellsing she would sort this mess and come up with a solution, she just had to. She refused to be brought to her knees, by the very same creature she'd sworn to destroy. Integra Hellsing never gave up.

It wasn't until her bags had been packed into the jet and she stood stiffly besides Alucard that Walter gave her his parting words.

"I look forward to your return Sir. Alucard take good care of Integra." Walter said and surprised all present when he patted Integra's shoulders with affection.

Integra bit the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't lose control of her emotions. Seras stood next o D as they bid the couple their goodbyes. With a curt nod and a soft thank you Integra turned and boarded the plane before Alucard. After going through some final arrangements with the trio Alucard bowed and followed suit.

Walter couldn't help the unease that formed in his stomach. Alucard had flashed them the grin of a Cheshire cat that got the cream. In a way he had. Walter concluded.

/

"Jeez you'd swear you were headed to your beheading the way you're carrying that mourning face," Alucard said as they sat in the Jet waiting for takeoff. He'd decided to forfeit travelling in the comfort of his coffin.

"In a way I am in mourning…there goes my freedom." Integra said dryly.

Alucard chuckled gleefully. "Now there's some of that Integra I know. I was beginning to think I'd impregnated a doppelganger," he said grinning.

"You did this on purpose?" Integra demanded.

Alucard stretched himself comfortably on the seat and closed his eyes. "It was either you or Police Girl…no offense to my fledgling but motherhood wasn't becoming of her," He said drowsily.

"So you decided I should be the fat one!" Integra screeched angrily.

"Now calm down Integra you don't want to disturb the children besides some curves will do you more good than bad." He concluded.

Integra seethed inwardly a sharp retort on the tip of her tongue, but she decided to keep her silence. There would come a time to remind the vampire, who was the true Master.


	3. Chapter 3

When they finally arrived at the castle Integra, after glancing around her, noted that somewhere between Alucard's absence, he'd returned to Romania. It was furnished with pieces from a bygone era yet immaculately clean. Even more eyebrow rising was the butler who greeted them at the entrance.

He nodded to her then exchanged words with Alucard in a foreign language, Integra guessed was Romanian. With another nod to her the butler began to whisk away their luggage.

Alucard didn't even bother making introductions which Integra found rude but said nothing.

"So will you take your dinner now or rest first?" Alucard asked her with the grin, which Integra now decided boarded on creepy.

"Actually I'd rather rest-" Integra paused in mid sentence as her stomach grumbled in protest. She blushed furiously as Alucard raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you will be dinning first then," he said leading her to two closed doors that opened into a dining hall.

Integra thought it over the top considering that it was just the two of them, but then again with Alucard everything was over the top. He pulled out a chair for her displaying a rare act of chivalry. Just as Integra took her seat another door opened and the butler reappeared carrying a tray. He sat it in front of Integra before dropping a white napkin on her lap. He then stood on attention.

"Integra this is Batoray, a faithful servant of the House of Dracul. If you have any needs or inquiries he will be of service to you," Alucard said gesturing to the butler.

The butler bowed again and without a word left. Integra gingerly opened the cover dish.

"Believe me it's not blood," Alucard said with a roll of his crimson colored eyes.

The meal looked like some exotic dish. "It's just an African salad mix with charred beef." He explained.

Integra took a bit and found it rather tasty. She didn't mind that the charred beef was slightly more on the raw side.

"Enjoy your meal my pet, Batoray will see you to your sleeping chambers," Alucard said walking to the doorway.

"Aren't you going to have your meal also?" Integra asked raising her eyes to glance at Alucard's face.

The No Life King chuckled. "I'm afraid my type of meal isn't so easily prepared…unless of course you are offering?" he asked, his rich voice laced with amusement. His eyes darted to her neck then back to her eyes again.

Integra got his underlined meaning and instantly her eyes formed into slits as she glared at Alucard.

"I'd rather die first!" Integra fumed.

"That's the idea." Alucard said with a chuckle and faded away just in time to miss the knife Integra threw at him.

/

Batoray proved to be quite pleasant as he ushered Integra up the stairs and leading her into a lavish bedroom. That though dark had a rather charming effect about it.

"Is this Alucard's room?" she asked fixing her glasses.

"No the Count's chambers are on the west wing of the castle. Would you rather I moved your things there?" Batoray asked in his heavily accented voice.

"Oh no this is just fine," Integra said hurriedly.

"Well then milady I shall leave you to your rest." Batoray said and with a bow left, closing the doors firmly behind him.

Integra sighed deeply. With one last glance at the door she went to the private bathroom for a long soak before taking her well deserved sleep.

Integra woke to the feeling of hands roaming over her body. She went rigid before leaping out of the bed, heart thudding. She couldn't see clearly in broad daylight let alone in the darkness of her room.

"Integra you have nothing to fear," A voice said in the darkness.

"Alucard how dare you interrupt my sleep?" Integra demanded as her hands clumsily began to search for the lamp. A light flickered on the other side of her bed.

"Forgive me I lost myself in your beauty," Alucard teased.

With the help of the light Integra could see him sprawled rather comfortably on her bed. "Well then perhaps you can lose yourself on your way out," Integra said coldly.

With an unnecessary sigh Alucard stood up and walked to her slowly. Integra resisted the urge to take a step back. Alucard finally reached her and placed his hands on either side of her hips.

"Tell me Integra why you suddenly refuse me?" he asked softly.

"Back then I could control you," Integra answered flatly.

"I would never turn you without you willing to do so," He said holding her to him.

"I hate you," Integra said but made no move to move away from him.

Alucard smiled into her neck as he nuzzled it. "I know," he said planting kisses down her throat.

Integra closed her eyes. _Just this last time_. She promised herself as her hands began to run through his hair. _Yes my master this last time_. Alucard thought with a hunger in his eyes that said otherwise.

/

In the following months of her stay in Romania Integra learned a lot of things about Alucard.

For instance that he preferred to drink his blood while it was still warm. That he quite enjoyed strolling through the grounds at night especially if there was a full moon. That he spoke at least seven different languages fluently. That he enjoyed riding horses for the leisure rather than to actually travel.

She learnt quite a few things neither her ancestor nor Bram Stoke had mentioned in their writings. Yet in all this she still didn't know Alucard the man/monster. He was still an enigma to her.

One moment Alucard would rudely wake her up just so he could tickle her toes or bring her breakfast in bed. Then in that very moment his Cheshire cat grin would slip back on his face and he would make some cutting remark in jest. His ever changing faces often left Integra either flustered or frustrated at his child like qualities. Sometimes as the lay in bed together after making love he'd play with her hair in child like glee as he told her gruesome stories of his conquests.

Integra was not an affectionate sort of person and had never really yearned for physical contact with another, but soon she found herself dreading midnight. For when the clock struck twelve regardless if she was asleep or not Alucard would untangle his limps from her and leave. Where to she didn't know he simply didn't fall asleep besides her.

Once in a moment of weakness she'd asked him where he was going. Alucard at first seemed surprised but then his devilish grin formed. "I must go hunt for virgins while they slumber," he said cruelly and left.

Integra convinced herself she did not care.

She also began to yearn for companionship not that Batoray was rude he just always seemed to have some errand to run and the maids feared her like the plague. She soon figured that they assumed she too was a vampire regardless that she had normal meals daily. What she would do to have someone to talk too. Heck, even Seras would be welcomed with open arms.

Integra had grown up a lonely child but at least then she'd had Walter and Alucard in a sense and she also had had work which she was starting to realize took up a lot of her time. Without the busy bustle of running Hellsing she suddenly had too much time to spare. During the day she'd find herself strolling through the many rooms of the castle for no reason but to have something to do.

It was during these many expeditions that had become more difficult with a progressing pregnancy that she received a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. The children had recently started kicking and seemed to get a kick from doing their ministrations at the most unexpected of times. Like this instant as Integra was busy walking down a passage on the west wing.

The further in she went the more kicks she got. She could feel her heart thud as the air seemed to gradually cool down.

"Hush you monsters," She whispered to the twins rubbing her belly. Slowly her hands grasped the handle and she quietly began to open the door. Her heart seemed to be beating in her throat as she swallowed hard. With the door ajar she tentatively walked into the dark chamber releasing a breath she hadn't realize she'd been holding.

You didn't need a sing to realize that this was Alucard's private chambers. There was a stifling sense of forbidding in the room's atmosphere as if her mere presence was unwanted.

"It's rude to enter another's room without knocking," Alucard said from the far side of the room sitting on a chair but his features were obscured by the shadows.

Integra wasn't sure whether he was glad or irritated by her presence. "They led me here," shereplied with a shrug.

"They?" Alucard asked curious.

Integra was still having a hard time thinking of the children as part of herself. She treated them like one would a parasite they couldn't remove. She ate, took naps to keep them happy but didn't really see them as hers.

Yes, she was prune to talk to them and only because they were the only ones who had to listen to everything she said even if they didn't reply. Integra touched her belly as a way to show Alucard who she met.

"Oh I see," he said softly.

A silence fell over them as Integra contemplated whether or not to leave.

"How did your examination with the doctor go?" Alucard asked motioning her to a chair.

Grateful Integra slumped on the armchair. "Well he asked if I was taking my vitamins, resting enough the usual," Integra replied.

She suddenly craved her cigars as she wringed her hands together.

"Let's get married." Alucard said trying to sound casual.

Integra's head snapped back to face him. "What?" she asked incredulous, although she'd heard him clearly.

"Get married, we already share a bed and have kids on the way so why not?" Alucard asked nonchalant.

Integra blinked, trying to get a good look at Alucard's face.

It was just like Alucard to come up with something so spontaneous without actually thinking the whole thing through.

"And how do I explain to the Queen and Council that I married my vampire servant?" Integra asked.

"Ex-vampire servant," Alucard corrected without missing a beat, before adding, "the same way you intend to explain the twins."

"I doubt artificial insemination will suffice," Integra muttered.

"Besides I'd hate to father bastards," the vampire added, ignoring her remark. "So I'll speak to Batoray about the necessary arrangements."

/

Integra never imagined her wedding day. She never had time for such frivolous things. In her world where fighting ghouls and vampires were as normal as walking the dog for most, she had never had time to think of getting married.

Yet as she stood wearing a long elegant white gown that Batoray seemed to have had magically appear, facing Alucard as some man, who seemed very suspect, marry them in the ballroom with only Batoray as witness she was glad she hadn't.

For she would have felt very disappointed.

"Miss Hellsing?" the priest prodded bringing her out of her musings.

Integra realized they were waiting for her answer. "I do," she deadpanned.

"How sure are you that you haven't just given up your mortality?" Alucard asked her with a sneaky grin.

Integra gave the other man credit for continuing unfazed with the ceremony as she seethed and cursed Alucard under her breathe for the rest of the it.


	4. Chapter 4

The day Integral gave birth had started normal enough. She woke up had a bath and ate her breakfast in her room as Alucard had decided to be chivalrous that morning cutting his slumber short to bring breakfast to her.

In a rare act of whim, Alucard also decided that it was cloudy enough outside for them to take a stroll around the garden. Although Integral was quite surprised she agreed bringing a coat along with her. As they strolled through the garden their arms looped together to avoid Integral losing her footing or falling over, Integral took a moment to regard Alucard.

Without his red coat, fedora hat and tinted shades he looked less imposing, almost human.

Unlike her Alucard didn't need warmth so he'd opted to wear a casual outfit that consisted of a loose flannel shirt buttoned up half way with black slacks and riding boots. His pale face a contrast from her more tanned one. She noticed how thick and long his eyelashes were, they served to enhance his crimson eyes. His full sensual mouth that curved easily into a grin filled with mischief.

Up until now she never really thought of how goodlooking Alucard is. Things like that were hard to notice when Alucard was always so quick to throw jibes and crude comments, yet now as he walked besides her his face placid she resisted the urge to run her fingers over his face.

"Could you finish your private scrutinizing of me so I can drop this placid expression?" Alucard asked her dryly.

Integral glared at him, dropping her eyes away from him.

"I have been thinking now that you are no longer having murderous thoughts about my children that we can return to London," He said and stopped walking, halting Integral too.

"I'd like that very much." Integral said.

Alucard then turned regarding her stoic expression. It raked her very fiber to be at his mercy.

"We should head back a storm is brewing," He said leading her back to the castle.

It was much later as Integral lay on her bed enjoying some strawberries whilst Alucard busied himself with blowing her belly then rubbing it and repeating the process that the electricity went out.

Integral swore under her breathe as Alucard began searching for a candle or gas lamp.

"I'll go find Batoray so we can get some candles," he said heading for the door.

"Could you also perhaps get the doctor to come over?" Integral asked him offhandedly as she took another berry.

"Why?" Alucard asked pausing at the door.

Integral waited until she swallowed before answering him.

"My water just broke," She replied calmly.

Alucard cursed the storm before disappearing. After that, everything happened quite fast.

Alucard came back with the doctor accompanied by two midwives with a stack of candles.

"Are you lighting this room or trying to roast me?" Integral asked with sarcasm as the doctor and the midwives prepared the utensils needed while Alucard lit the candles.

"Both." He replied with that grin of his.

Though the process was rather quicker then expected that didn't mean it wasn't painful!

Integral screamed her lungs raw and when that didn't ease the pain, she began to curse Alucard's family-that was a rather short list for someone as old as he was so she beginning cursing all the people who'd made life difficult for her.

A cry finally broke the tension in the room as well as Integral's rant. One of the midwives quickly began to go about cleaning the baby as well as checking to see if it was healthy. More like alive, Integral thought.

"Now for the other one," The doctor said in a strained voice.

Integral began to cry, wouldn't the pain ever stop? Alucard left her side to see the first baby.

And after what seemed like years to Integral but actually 7 minutes came the second and final baby. Integral felt like she'd just withered a storm (no pun intended). Outside it continued to thunder as Alucard held each baby in his arms.

"What are they?" Integral asked exhaustion taking over.

"Boys, two beautiful boys," Alucard said almost tenderly as he stared at his two sons. "You did good Integral," he said before Integral fell into a much needed slumber.

/

Integral woke in pain.

Her body hurt even her head. She resisted the urge to get up afraid she'd get the stitching undone. Opening her eyes to the sound of quiet whispers, she woke to find Alucard sitting on her bed speaking to two wrapped bundles on her bed.

"The whole time I was wondering whether Incognito had a red eye or his eye was infected," Alucard was saying to the two bundles before he looked up to Integral who'd managed to prop herself into a sitting position.

Integral was taken aback by his odd display of affection and love, if vampires were capable of such feelings.

"I'd like to see them," She said softly putting her glasses on.

Alucard grinned and carefully placed on of the twins into Integral's arms and holding the other one.

Integral looked at her babies for the first time. They had tuffs of black silky hair on their heads which contrasted with their pale complexion. Heavy lidded eyes blinked open long enough for Integral to see they had blue eyes.

"They have your eyes," Alucard said.

"All babies have blue eyes," Integral replied holding out a finger. The tiny hand grasped her finger before letting it go again. For the first time they weren't little monsters but her babies.

Later Integral would call it love at first sight.

"Well looks like Vlad is hungry," Alucard commented glancing at the baby in his arms.

"Vlad?" Integral asked confused.

"Yes his Vlad Balaur and his brother is Draco Viovode," Alucard stated.

"What, you've already named them?" Integral demanded.

"Shush they have sensitive hearing and yes I doubted you'd thought of names anyway," Alucard said.

That would have sufficed when the babies where still Alucard's now that they become an 'ours' it didn't.

"Well I wanted to name them too," Integral lied.

"Oh and what did you have in mind, Heathen and Abomination?" Alucard asked dryly.

Integral's cheeks tinged with red as she fumed from Alucard's words.

"No I would have instead chosen names in the line of Jonathan and Abraham," Integral said sarcastically.

Alucard's eye twitched as his mouth formed a straight line.

"Will you feed them or do you want to starve them to death," Alucard snapped.

"Like father like son," Integral muttered using her one hand to unbutton her gown. With that, she found the not so joyful part of double the joy…feeding twins was no easy task.

/

The days after the twin's birth were somewhat a blur for Integral who still had to recover from the birth of the twins. Aside from the constant waking up to feed the twins she didn't much tend to them.

Her feelings towards them might have changed but the fact that she was never meant for motherhood couldn't be easily overlooked.

A wet-nurse was hired to tend to things like bathing them, changing their nappies and watching them when Integral was resting.

For unknown reason's the twins proved to be rather fussy babies only stopping their wailing if Integral or Alucard was in the room. They seemed to be able to pick up when their parents weren't in the immediate room.

Integral would complain on the pains of giving birth whenever she had to stand longer then five minutes on one such occasion Alucard decided to put his two cents worth.

"Don't worry next time it won't hurt as much," He said as he burped Draco.

Integral who had just placed Vlad into his basinet straightened up too quickly and winced.

"There won't be a next time!" she snapped at Alucard.

Only the male species could think of having more babies after a woman had suffered through torturous hours giving birth just days ago.

"With the way you can't seem to get enough of me I'd say there will be many next times still to come," Alucard taunted with a grin.

If not for the fact that he held Vlad in his arms he'd surely would have had something thrown at him. Instead, Integral growled angrily and went to lie on her bed.

"Vlad the Impaler my foot…more like Vlad the Impregnator." Integral mumbled into her pillow.

Alucard laughed.

"See Vlad your mother is such a good trooper," he said to his son who did what all new babies do, pursed his lips.

"Alucard, what now?" Integral asked resting her weight on her elbows.

Alucard placed Vlad back into the basinet then stood up and turned to her. His eyes searched her face,

"We continue to live," he replied casually.

"But you know things can never be the same again. I don't think in England we can continue as we have here," Integral said.

"What is to stop us Integral, your duty? Your beloved Queen?" he sneered.

"Among other things, yes! I have a duty Alucard, one I intend to keep," Integral snapped wondering when the pleasant atmosphere had suddenly chilled.

"Then by all means continue with your wretched duty Sir Hellsing," Alucard said with sarcasm.

"How? You won't bow to me anymore,"

"Yes I will never bow for anyone again, not even you Integral. But if you wondering whether I will continue ridding your precious country of hells' filth then yes I will," He said harshly.

"Then I'll hold that to your word," Integral spoke flatly.

Alucard sneered,

"After all I have done for you, you continue to treat me with distrust? Surely even you realize that now that I have my freedom back I could have easily extracted my revenge," he said.

Integral kept quiet holding his gaze.

"We live for London tomorrow," and with that said Alucard left.

Integral sank into the bed and sighed twisting the covers between her clenched fingers.

/

Although Integral was apprehensive about returning to London, she also felt excited. She'd be seeing Walter again after a whole eight month absence! Not to mention how she'd deal with the queen and the Council. How do you explain an eight month leave of absence?

The two babies she hadn't had or the ring on her left finger? She sighed deeply her excitement dampened by reality.

"Don't fret everything will work out…eventually," said Alucard placing a hand on her lap, a gesture very much unlike him.

Their argument of the previous night was still very fresh on Integral's mind, but pursuing it would be pointless now.

Integral stared out of the window of the jet mentally counting down the hours until the reached London

**A/N: **Balaur means dragon in Romanian


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** I added the part about the Queen's reaction and enhanced this chapter in parts I felt lacking.

"Aha beat you again!" exclaimed Seras excitedly placing down her cards on the table.

Pip pretended to grumble in defeat hoping Seras wouldn't realize he'd lost on purpose.

In the past few months, he'd learnt that a way to a woman's heart wasn't up her skirt but rather allowing her to always have the upper hand even if falsely given. This of course he'd realized after his numerous failed attempts at gain Sera's attentions through suggestive flirting.

He'd been over the moon when he'd heard that Alucard was away he had all the time to woe Seras and win her heart over, without the ever constant hovering vampire.

"You are just too good for me Vic, He said in a defeated tone with a resigned sigh.

"Poor baby I'll be soft on you next time," She cooed gleefully collecting the plastic chips.

"Please don't," Pip said in a flirtatious voice, leaning over the table with a roguish grin.

Old habits die hard…

Seras rolled her eyes. "Honestly," she began then paused before uttering the two words Pip had dreaded the most this past months,

"My Master?"

/

When Integral and Alucard descended down the jet's stairs a small waiting party awaited them. There was Walter, Seras, Pip and even D waiting on the landing strip. Seras broke out from the group first running to her master.

"Master!" she called out happily as she neared the couple, it wasn't until she got closer that she noted the bundle in each arm of both Alucard and Integral that she faltered in her step.

"Master what's that?" she asked peering over the blanket.

"A baby," Integral replied dryly.

Seras blinked and stared at her master then back to the bundle in his arms.

"B-b-but." She stammered unsure.

"Don't worry Police Girl in the following months they won't faze you as much." Alucard said grinning.

The others soon joined the trio.

"My, my, what have you gotten yourself Sir Integra?" Walter asked with a smile that Integral hesitantly returned.

Although he hadn't approved of this initially he had began to reconsider in the past months. They might have been sired by Alucard, but they were first and foremost Hellsings and for that reason above others he would love them like he had Integral.

" The question Walter would be what I haven't gotten myself into" Integral replied before shifting the bundle to Walter's awaiting arms, "Now how have things been here?"

She asked slipping back into Hellsing Director Mode.

"We have been faring quite well Sir Integral. D here has proven to be quite the exterminator." Walter said securing the baby in his arms.

Although Pip had always suspected something between the former Master and servant he had not expected babies.

Sure there was always those double meaning under tones shared between the two but seriously, how did Big Red manage such a feat? He pondered.

"Pure determination," Alucard said staring at Pip having had read his thoughts.

"What determination?" Integral asked staring between the two.

Pip just shrugged with a sheepish grin while D smirked besides him.

"Of all things to go on a mission for…babies?" Seras exclaimed.

/

"How dare she question my loyalties?" Integral shouted storming into her office with Walter following shortly behind.

"You need to calm down Sir," Walter urged concern furrowing his brows.

"What I need is a drink and not tea," Integral said grabbing her chair and taking a seat, several seconds later she leapt up and stormed to the window.

"I'll bring it up shortly Sir," Walter said with a bow and Integral could tell he highly disapproved but it was not his place.

Suddenly feeling stiff, she wrangled off her cravat her cross falling to the floor before her feet.

For a moment, she stared at the blinking silver lost in her thoughts.

"I take it the meeting with the Queen didn't go well?" Alucard asked swiveling slowly in her chair.

Integral raised her eyes to him,

"I seem to have fallen pray to temptation forgetting the duty that lies in my lineage," Integral repeated getting more angry with each word.

"So they discharged you?"

Integral shook her head, her lips curling into a cold smile,

"No, they want me to live with my shame. Perhaps then I shall realize the severity of my decisions to not only the Hellsing name, but also Queen and country," she spat the words out and bent to pick up her cross.

"You should tell her to go to hell then," Alucard said with a grin.

"I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't," Integral fingered the cross, "I've betrayed Queen and country yet they don't fire me, why do you think that is?"

"They need you to keep the monster under the bed from getting on top of it," Alucard replied easily.

"Exactly, so now I will have to carry this guilt to my grave, my transgression to keep. It almost makes me wish she'd taken my titles and fired me," Integral said leaning against the window pane.

"That would have been far too risky. They couldn't risk that especially now that I've claimed you as mine," Alucard said rising from the chair.

Integral regarded him with cold eyes,

"Then they do not know me, if they believe I could be so easily claimed and abandon my honor," she snapped.

"Honor? What is Honor, Integral?"

/

The days in the manor seemed to go back to normal. Integral was back to barking orders on the phone and signing reports.

Alucard, Seras and the Wild Geese were back to killing ghouls and vampires, and Walter served tea.

All of course except for the fact that Integral no longer kept late nights to just finish reports but also to attend to the twins when they proved too fussy for the nanny. Her immaculate white shirts now seemed to have baby drool or milk. Her silver mane had to be tied behind her so the twins wouldn't grab at it.

Yet Integral seemed to take motherhood in stride while still running a secret military organization…well at first.

No one knows when exactly things started going wrong, but one day Integral had been on top of things the next she seemed to be struggling to keep afloat.

It started with small things like the usual jibe exchanges between her and Alucard only they were becoming more stretched out and weren't so much sarcastic as they were scathing.

Then came the time she insisted her afternoon tea was poisoned and refused to drink tea for a week afterwards.

Walter expressed his concern to Alucard but he simply blamed it on Integral just overworking herself and waved the concern with a careless flick of the wrist.

Then one morning she fired the nanny.

She gave no explanations and when Alucard confronted her about it, she accused him of trying to make her seem like an unfit mother.

Alucard had stalked out of her office with a murderous expression on his face, forcing Walter to refrain from inquiring if another nanny should be hired.

Integral seemed to be running on a short fuse and thus everyone avoided her as much as possible. It seemed she'd explode at any given instance without reasonable cause.

Walter finally confided into Seras one evening as he prepared Sir Integral's dinner and she fixed up bottles for the twins.

"I'm not sure what to make of it Miss Victoria, it seems to me it runs deeper than just fatigue," He said as he added pepper to a simmering pot of soup.

"I agree Walter Master refuses to delve deeper and it's getting more out of control. The other day as I was attending to the twins she came in with this mad look in her eyes and threatened to behead me with her saber if I didn't leave her children alone. I swear I ran as fast as I could Walter," Seras said with a frown.

"I worry if perhaps she's not falling into Dementia. What with her mother having had suffered from it and at a young age too. I wonder," Walter said with a sigh letting the rest of his sentence trail off.

Before Seras could reply, they both spun around to the sound of a cup crashing on the floor.

Walter stood speechless as he stared at Integral who stood at the doorway regarding them with cool eyes. There was no doubt she'd heard most of what they'd said if not everything.

"Seras if you could please hand me the bottles?" Integral asked calmly extending her hands.

Mutely Seras handed the bottles over as Integral began to turn, Walter spoke up,

"Sir I-"He started uncertain.

"No need to explain yourself Walter, you've done enough of that for today I'd think." Integral said cutting him off mid sentence.

With that she left the too in guilty silence.

Later when Walter went to her office to serve Integral, her dinner he heard hushed voices.

He knocked and Integral called him in. He found her sitting at her chair with Alucard leaning casually on her desk. A scene that had become so rare of late he was momentarily taken aback.

"Sir, your dinner," He said when he finally had his composure back in place.

Alucard sensing the tension stood up.

"I'll be back later," He said and disappeared into a cloud of mist.

"Thank you Walter," Integral said looking at her reports.

"Sir I apologize for my conduct earlier it was completely-" Integral raised a hand stopping Walter mid sentence.

"-called for. I think I needed to hear what my recent actions were causing the staff. I've spoken to Alucard and we both agreed I'd take things slowly and possibly hire a PA," she said with a smile to show she harbored no ill against him.

Walter returned it with one of his own.

"I'm glad to hear it Sir and again I apologize," Walter said and with a swift bow left Integral to her reports and dinner.

/

It was in the middle of the night when Integral abruptly woke from her sleep. At first, she thought maybe it was a cry from the nursery that had woken her so she tiptoed inside to check on the twins but neither stirred.

With a sigh of relief, she left the room but something refused that she return to bed.

A feeling of dread settled in her stomach, almost as if something dark and sinister hovered over her head.

With shallow breathes she began to walk down the passage. If it was an intruder, she'd be useless without a weapon but then taking the time to go back to her room could be the seconds a rogue vampire could use to kill her babies.

She briefly thought of calling up Alucard but she wanted to prove something to herself. What that something was she didn't know, it was as if her feet had a life of their own pulling her reluctantly forward when sense told her not to.

The further she walked the more sounds she could start to pick up. The rustling of clothes, a gasp then she heard what sounded like suckling. The sounds were coming from the library. It didn't not register why she could suddenly her so well.

A pool of light shone from inside the slightly ajar doors.

Integral suddenly didn't want to go on further but her legs had a life of their own pushing her forward. Dread formed in the pit of her stomach as the doorway loomed closer. She tried to force her legs to stop and go back but like a film reel, they would continue until she saw what she didn't want to see.

She already knew what awaited her in the library yet she continued.

Finally, she reached the open doorway. Her head lifted slowly up showing her what she'd known all along but was afraid to acknowledge.

Yet she still couldn't help the feeling of betrayal she felt as she watched Alucard and Seras grinding into each other against a bookshelf. Alucard turned to her revealing a bloodied grin. He'd of course known all along she was coming. He'd wanted her to witness this so the picture could be burned into her eyes for ever. She could feel the bile rise but before she could throw up everything went black and she felt herself fall into a black abyss.

/

It was Alucard who found Integral when they returned from the night's mission.

She was sprawled on the floor in her night shirt. Concerned he'd picked her up intending to put her back to bed.

But out of nowhere, Integral began kicking and screaming trying to claw out her own skin. Baffled he slowed his walk trying to pry her hands from her skin.

"Integra," he said to her trying to calm her, she went quiet.

"Put me down." She said.

He complied but regarded her with a confused look.

Her eyes seemed to glaze off as she peered at him through narrowed slits.

"How could you Count?" she started her voice shaking from barely controlled anger.

"That tramp in my own house!" She screamed.

Alucard arched an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" he asked perplexed.

"Don't play dumb with me Count I saw you!" she screamed angrily.

"Integral calm down you'll wake the children it's late and you're tired." Alucard said evenly.

"So now I'm a bad mother too, you never did think of me fit to be a mother isn't it Count?" She asked in a shrill voice.

Alucard groaned, his patience couldn't taken another one of her rants,

"Not that speech again please." He said with a sigh slipping of his glasses.

"Don't patronize me Count, I could have been a great mother if only you'd let me!" she shouted.

Her words confused him and before he could demand to know what she was talking about a cry broke the tense atmosphere.

"See Integral now you've woken the kids." He snapped at her.

Her face shifted from its look of fury to worry.

"I need to take care of them. They are always so quiet…so quiet." Integral said softly as she walked pass Alucard to the nursery.

Alucard growled in frustration, Integral was starting to drive him up the wall. Hadn't they'd agree she'd take it slow? Actually get some sleep for a change?

He heard her hum an old nursery rhyme as she went about attending to the twins the eeriness of the situation gnawed at him, but restlessness at the approaching dawn made him brush it aside.

Alucard didn't even know where the accusations had come from or which 'tramp' he was consorting with. Dawn was approaching so he phased through the floor heading for his sanctuary, the dungeons.


	6. Chapter 6

Alucard had just risen from his slumber when he heard the sound of footsteps nearing his chambers. A wicked smile formed in his face as he deciphered who it was. The door swung heavily on its hinges.

"What an unexpected but not unwanted surprise," He said behind his orange tinted sunglasses.

After the dispute they'd had that other evening, he'd kept his distance and him and Integral had hardly exchanged words outside missions. He'd known she'd break first, after all it had been her misguided accusations that had lead to the argument.

Integral stood heaving at the doorway a crazed look on her face.

"Where is it?" she demanded angrily.

Alucard suppressed the urge to growl in frustration, not that crazy talk again.

"Where is what Integra?" he asked in a tired voice, deciding to indulge her.

"My saber it's gone!" She exclaimed tugging at her shirt in jerking motions.

"Perhaps you've misplaced it?" he asked using a soothing voice that one might use to calm down a child.

"No I would never do that!" she shouted.

He noted how her nails were beginning to shred the shirt. Worry began to etch itself on his face. Something wasn't right but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Calm down Integra," He said rising from his throne chair.

"Don't tell me what to do Count!" she said through gritted teeth.

He moved closer to touch her arm but she flung herself away from him.

"Don't touch me, I can still smell her on you!" she accused venomously.

"Integra stop this craziness right this instance!" Alucard commanded grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her.

She struggled then stopped a serene smile forming on her face.

"What's it about her?" she asked him softly.

Alucard tried to decipher if she still held malice in her voice.

"Tell me Count what is it she gives I never could?" she asked trailing a finger up his arm.

"Integra what are you talking about?" he asked baffled.

That smile on her lips was strained and it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hold me Count," She breathed huskily moving closer into his embrace.

"Integra if-"

She was nuzzling his neck.

"Shush don't talk about her," She said hushing him.

Alucard could feel her placing tender kisses down his jugular yet he couldn't shake the unease he felt. If to cuddle was all she'd sought after why then had she barged in talking about missing sabers and throwing accusations? It confused him.

And if there was one thing he loathed, it was feeling as if something was happening he couldn't quite decipher its meaning.

"Tell me what's going on Integra?" he asked running a calming hand down her back.

She went rigid in his arms, and then did something that caught him completely off guard.

She bit him. The pain didn't faze him at all but rather the action itself.

"Leave me alone I need to find my saber, how dare you try to distract me with your carnal actions!" she shouted shoving away from his arms and spitting out his blood.

"What?" Alucard demanded perplexed.

This had all been Integral's doing.

"Is it because I'm not good enough for you?" she asked stepping away from him.

This was getting out off hand. Hadn't Walter expressed his concern that Integral might be falling into dementia? He'd rebuked it claiming she was simply trying to do too much for someone who was only mortal now he was not so sure.

She was derailing and quickly.

"Let me help you," He offered softly looking into her eyes.

They weren't focusing properly seeming to be skirting around the room. She gave a bitter laugh.

"Now you wish to help me save me from myself?" she asked in a mocking voice.

"Well, your help has come a bit too late Count," And with that she turned and stalked out and away from him.

/

Walter walked into the firing range room to the sounds of shouting.

"Oh dear, what's going on here?" Walter asked Seras Victoria who stood by the door a frightened look in her eyes.

"Sir Integral is convinced someone stole her saber from its casing in her office so now she's demanding the culprit to expose himself or her," Seras said.

"That can't be right I've just finished dusting her office and the saber rested in its casing," Walter said in a worried voice.

"Well then why does Sir Integra think someone stole?" Seras asked puzzled.

"I have no idea," replied Walter whilst making his way to Integra. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

She spun around pausing from her rant.

"Sir there is something you need to see," He said solemnly.

"Walter, is it important because I'm busy right now?" she demanded.

"Indeed it is Sir," he replied sincerely.

Integra gave one last scathing glance at the men assembled before her before following Walter.

"Do you perhaps think she has blown off the lid completely?" Pip asked Seras as they watched the retreating form of the Hellsing Director.

"I have no idea, none at all." The young fledgling replied softly.

/

"Walter what is so urgent you had to pull me out of the firing range?" Integra demanded as she followed him into her office.

"I thought perhaps you'd want to see this," Walter said softly and gestured with a hand to the Saber casing hooked onto the wall.

Integra followed his gesture and her face paled.

"But it wasn't there," She said in disbelieve.

"When I came here an hour ago it was there," Walter said.

Integral shook her head.

"I swear it wasn't, I searched everywhere," She said moving closer to the casing and running her hand over it.

"Perhaps you didn't notice?" Walter offered.

"I've just threatened every man in the barracks," She started her voice shaking slightly.

"We will tell them it was uncovered," Walter stated smoothly.

Integral shook her head.

"Walter, I was so certain it was missing. I would have sworn on my father's grave," She said as her shoulders slumped.

"Things like these happen all the time Sir, we are only human," Walter reminded her in a soothing voice.

"That's the problem," Integral muttered more to herself then to Walter.

Before Walter could ask her what she meant a curt knock resounded in the room. Walter strolled to the door opening it slightly. Integral heard a quick exchange of words before Walter closed the door again.

"Sir, Sir Islands is here to see you for your scheduled meeting," Walter said looking at Integral's attire.

Her hair looked in disarray; her shirt was wrinkled and had small blotches of blood stains on the collar. She didn't look presentable at all.

"That meeting is for today?" she asked surprised.

Walter had been with Integral through the many plights in her life but never had Integral broken down like this. Could it be possible she had finally reached her breaking point?

"Tell me Walter, do you think I need help?" She asked him with a pained expression.

Walter took a moment to sort his words.

"Sir it's not uncommon to ask for help sometimes. Perhaps you should see someone who could help you," he advised with concern.

"Who will want to see me Walter, how do I tell a normal person that I run an organization whose mission is to rid the world of impure souls? That I mothered dhampires contradicting everything I stand for?" she asked him in a resigned tone.

Walter sighed.

"It's because I'm a woman. I refused to accept that because of my gender I'd always be at a disadvantage, but now it's coming to fore. They all think I'm a crazy insecure woman and it hurts because it's true," She said her voice sounding dejected.

"Sir I believe there are three types of women in the world, one that knows of men's dominance over her and is submissive, another that is oblivious to it. Then of course, there is the last type of woman, one who knows men's dominance over her species yet refuses to submit. She is the most affected by the laws of nature for she refuses to yield over," Walter said with a smile.

"And I'm that woman," Integral said softly sitting down on her chair.

"I'll go see to Sir Islands about postponing this meeting. I'll bring your tea afterwards," with that Walter gave a swift bow before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Integral closed her eyes and decided that she'd have her tea, check on the twins then get some rest.

/

There was a smell.

It left Integral slightly dizzy as she tried to sit up from the floor she'd been laying on. She couldn't see clearly without her glasses. It felt like a daze as she stood up on shaky knees.

She closed her eyes briefly as the room spun in her eyes for a moment.

That smell, she could almost taste it.

Somewhere deep in her conscious she knew it…it was a smell she was accustomed to, but for the life of her Integral couldn't remember from where.

A cold breeze ran over her arms causing her to hug herself, turning to its direction she noted the windows where wide open.

She stood and glanced at the wall illuminated by the moon. There was a sketch of Winnie the Pooh with a jar of honey.

She smiled softly she was in the nursery but as she stepped forward her smile faltered.

Something was wrong there was a blotch on the pale yellow wallpaper, a dark crimson blotch that looked like wet paint.

It glistered in the moonlight.

Integral squinted in the dim light room trying to see clearer, and then suddenly she stopped walking.

Her eyes widen in horror.

It felt as if the world had stopped spinning.

No wonder the smell was so familiar.

She smelt it every time she stepped out into a mission. It was the smell, that even after countless cleanings couldn't be rid from her saber. The very same smell she smelt every time she was close to Alucard…the smell of blood.

Her heart raced madly in her chest as she suddenly looked around the room her mouth dry and her tongue stuck in the roof of her mouth.

Blood was splattered everywhere.

It clung on the walls, seeped into the carpet and puddle on the wooden floor.

Not only that but she was bathed in it, her arms caked with it.

It didn't feel right having so much blood in the nursery. She felt the sobs begin even as she walked slowly to the crib.

It didn't register that she could suddenly see clearly in the dark. She knew what she'd find once she reached the crib because all the blood in the room had been caused by her.

She even knew where she'd discarded the knife afterwards, in the chest bureau the third drawer.

Suddenly it wasn't all so strange anymore for she knew. Knew why there was so much blood. Why her hands were caked with blood and why no cry emitted from the room anymore.

All was quiet except for the panting of her breaths. She reached the crib running a bloodied finger over the side spelling out a name in blood. Then as if in a wave the full consequences of her deeds came to fore, before she threw back her head, clutching it between bloodied hands and released a toe curling scream into the quiet night.


	7. Chapter 7

Alucard was idly stirring blood in his goblet when a tortured scream ran through the manor.

He reacted way before it fully registered in his mind, phasing in inhuman speed through the floors to the nursery.

Alucard did not remember a time in his life or unlife he'd felt this odd feeling in his stomach.

This feeling he realized to be fear, pure undiluted fear that coursed through his veins spreading coldness in its wake.

Never before had he harbored such feelings but at the sound of the scream, he knew to his core was emitted from Integral's mouth, it spread like a disease inside of him. Time slowed before him as he urged his body to move faster. Through floors, concrete and wood.

He appeared in the nursery to find Integral standing over the crib.

Confusion spread on his face something did not feel quite right.

"Integra?" He started softly as not to startle her.

She turned to the sound of his voice; at first, she seemed composed but a closer look revealed the tears on her face.

"What have I done?" she asked softly but her eyes seemed to look past him lost in their own world.

He moved closer, his hand reaching out to touch her.

That is when the commotion started. When he placed his hand on her arm, it was as if he had burnt her. She flung away from him. Then the screaming resumed.

It seemed to come out of nowhere yet it was everywhere piercing into his sensitive ears.

Integral began pulling at her hair screaming in pain.

"Integra!" Alucard called at her desperately and grabbing her firmly on her arms yet she did not stop.

He tried shaking her, anything to stop the screaming.

Walter burst into the room with a few Hellsing troops hot on his heels.

"Lord Alucard what are you doing to her!" he demanded.

"Walter, help me to make her stop!" Alucard shouted as Integral thrashed in his arms.

The scene before Walter began to unfold clearly. Alucard wasn't trying to kill her simply to subdue her. Integral screamed in agony trying to claw at herself. Walter ran to Alucard's side but he had no idea what to do.

"What happened?" he asked watching Integral writhe in pain.

"I don't know. I just don't know!" Alucard shouted trying to look into Integral's eyes.

She had them shut tightly as if suffering from a nightmare. The soldiers stood uncertain at the door fear gripping their minds.

"We'll deal with this, thank you men." Walter said to them closing the door firmly in their faces.

"Integra open your eyes." Alucard was saying desperation making it sound more like a plea rather then a command, as he held her wrists away from herself to avoiding her inflicting bodily harm onto herself.

"Walter, help please!' Alucard called out in a strained voice.

Walter who'd lost himself in the scene for a moment snapped back into reality rushing to Integral's side.

"Try to pry open her eyes maybe I can induce her into a sleep." He gritted out.

Walter gulped but nevertheless began to pry her eyes open.

Integral stopped screaming as her eyes stared blankly before her.

If not for Walter, she would have dropped onto the floor as Alucard suddenly let go.

"Lord Alucard!" Walter exclaimed catching Integral in his arms.

Integral had stopped writhing and lay almost lifeless in Walter's arms. Alucard stared back, his eyes never leaving Integral's face. He'd seen something in her eyes that had made him feel the cold of the dead.

Something he'd once fantasized seeing but not like this never like this.

For a brief moment when he'd looked into her eyes, they'd been dead. Without a soul, they'd been empty of life. The thought had never scared him but at that moment it had felt like she had slipped far beyond undead far beyond turning into a vampire, but as she slept peaceful in Walter's arm he knew it had been an illusion.

No matter how real it felt.

"Should we place her in bed in her room?" Walter asked wiping the sweat on her forehead with a handkerchief.

"I'll take her Walter. Could you perhaps see if Seras was able to calm down the twins during all this commotion?" Alucard asked scooping his wife from the arms of the faithful retainer.

"Good thing they had been with Seras when Integral went berserk. What do you think brought this on?" Walter asked straightening up his uniform.

"I don't know Walter." Alucard said in a heavy voice.

Without his Cheshire's cat grin, Alucard suddenly looked his age. It pained him to utter those words for it meant that he couldn't fix what was wrong with Integral. She was for the very first time he'd known her broken. A porcelain doll shoved carelessly over the edge by his own hand.

Hadn't he noticed that something wasn't right? The accusations she'd started throwing at him. Her insecurities he'd left to fester. All cries for help he'd deemed unimportant at the time. Now she'd cracked under the pressure and he didn't know where to start.

Walter noticed the lost look on Alucard's face.

"It's not your fault," He said in a reassuring voice.

Alucard paused in the door and gave a bitter laugh.

"We both know that to be untrue Angel," He said bitterly before he left with Integral lying limply in his arms.

Walter sighed deeply.

"You're wrong Alucard we are all to blame," He said softly.

/

Integral fell into a deep trance. She lay on her bed occasionally shaking in fits. No one seemed to be able to wake her not even Alucard's attempts to enter her mind worked. Her mind was a dark place of bloodied walls and tortured screams.

Alucard refused to leave her side opting instead to hold a quiet vigil by her side.

Walter and Seras with the help of Pip went about trying to keep Hellsing running while taking care of the twins, who had fallen into a fretful stage as if sensing the abandonment from both parents though unintentional.

It took hours to quiet them down so they could sleep and even then it was because they'd been brought to Integral's room.

One night all three Walter, Seras and Pip had left to contain a ghoul outbreak in the outskirts of London.

Alucard was sitting by Integral's side when the wailing began.

It wasn't until it had continued for five minutes that Alucard realized no one was attending to the twins; he then remembered that the mission had called for Walter to also accompany Seras and Pip.

Though he loathed to leave Integral's side he decided she too would want him to attend to them. Slowly he faded from her room respiring in the nursery. As if sensing their father's presence they quietened down to pitiful whimpers.

Alucard felt the eerie feeling in the room.

There was a soft humming in the room of an old nursery rhyme. He felt the fourth presence in the room and turned slowly to face the rocking chair.

Integral sat rocking the chair holding Vlad to her chest propping a nipple into his mouth as he whimpered in her arms.

The scene was disturbing.

Slowly she raised her head to him her crimson gaze meeting the barrel end of Alucard's Jackal.

"I doubted I'd be able to fool you yet it seems your senses have become lax Count," she tsked shaking her head.

"Filth like you has no right posing as her," Alucard said coldly cocking the gun.

She tried smiling sweetly but the smile didn't fit the features of the face, making it look like a grimance.

"Your son seems to feel the same way he just won't drink from me," She said with that off smile cradling Vlad to her chest.

"Hand him over!" Alucard demanded.

She shook her head a crazed look in her eyes.

"You know its funny I begged and begged you to give me a baby, but you wouldn't. Tell me Count what makes her so different?" she asked leaning slightly forward.

Her silver blonde hair began to darken and curl while her face became gaunter as it went paler. Finally, the vampiress formed into her true self. Black silky curly hair extended over her shoulders as a long black gown replaced the nightshirt she had worn before hand.

"Oh you should have sensed it was me don't look so surprised." She said in a husky sensual voice, the voice of a predator cornering its prey.

She stood up gracefully from the chair holding Vlad closer to her chest.

A snarl formed in Alucard's face.

"Well you've been controlling her so you should know what makes her different," He spat out.

The woman giggled softly.

"Surely not her looks," she said caressing Vlad's face with a clawed finger.

"What would you know about true beauty?" Alucard asked aiming the gun to her head.

"Would you put that gun down? I'd hate to see you make a dreadful mistake," She said grinning evilly.

"What makes you think me killing you would be a mistake?" he asked watching Draco who still lay in the crib, in the corner of his eye.

She shrugged.

"Because somewhere in that dark pool you still have some shred of humanity Count not to mention how deeply you care for her," she said a sneer forming in her face.

Alucard threw back his head and laughed.

"So its jealousy that goads you?" he asked a gleeful smile in place.

"I'm not jealous of her!" she snapped her grip tightening around Vlad.

"Oh then tell me why you tried to destroy her so?" he asked stepping closer he had to pry her away from his son.

"I didn't need to destroy her you've done enough of that already." She answered a cold smile gracing her face.

Alucard pretended not to have heard her.

"You're not even half the woman she is," he said instead to get her angry.

It worked for she dropped the smile.

"We shall see Count…we shall see," And with that cryptic warning she vanished dropping Vlad from her arms.

Alucard shot out his hand catching his son.

He'd cut her too tiny pieces and feed her to his hounds. No one threatened what was his certainly not a bitter ex-bride. He'd hunt Narsiska down like the undead filth she was. He put the Jackal away picking up Draco with his other arm. It would be better for now if the twins were closer to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** For the following chapter I took a nursery rhyme by Christina G. Rossetti. I do not own this poem either just borrowing it.

As Narsiska is an OC this story doesn't revolve around her but in order to explain her character I've been forced to give you a little more detail about her. What link she has with Alucard, why she's trying to destroy Integral and of course her morbid fascination with the twins.

Slowly a figure formed in a dark quiet room. The moon cast eerie shadows on the walls. The crooked branches watched on with hallow eyes as the young woman ran a clawed hand over a chest of drawers.

She pulled out an old shredded scarf and twisted it around her neck.

She hummed softly to herself as she glided to the crib in the far side of the room. With outmost care, she bent over the crib, a serene look on her face, picking up the bundle.

She cradled it close to her chest, crooning soothingly. Yet there was something amiss about the scene. In a dark corner of the room, a broken rocking chair rocked to the pull of the breeze outside. The wallpaper on the walls wrinkled with age and in the middle of all this stood the woman cradling a child, a child that never cried.

Why did baby die,  
Making Father sigh,  
Mother cry? Flowers, that bloom to die,  
Make no reply  
Of "why?"  
But bow and die.

Once content she walked back to the crib tenderly placing back the bundle. With a flick of her palm, a mirror appeared in her hand. Looking past the shadows she finally found what she was looking for. Deep in the mirror of broken shadows was a reflection. She ran clawed fingers through her hair black curly hair and watched as the silver blond strands in the mirror swayed slightly. "Soon my little treasure, soon."

/

"She was here, in the manor?" Seras asked again in disbelieve. They had finally returned from the mission only to find a murderous Alucard cradling the twins.

"I knew I should have stayed and watched over the twins," Walter said feeling guilty.

Alucard shook his head.

"No Angel of Death it was better that you'd gone along so as to clear up the whole infestation. Without me and Integral at full combat things could have gone badly," He said handing over the twins to Seras.

"Master is right until we can find a way to get Sir Integral out of this trance we're better teamed up this way," Seras said twin in each arm.

"So what's her story why target the boss and the two youngens?" Pip asked tucking at his braid.

Alucard kept quiet glancing away for a moment.

"I met Narsiska just after I'd risen from the dead, I was in mourning, alone and angry. She seemed the perfect person to lose myself in at first. She was kind, loving and expressed her wish to join me in my unlife," Alucard said his eyes staring far off into the past.

"So you changed her," Seras said.

Another long silence stretched before Alucard spoke again.

"Yes I never asked for her reasons, it was a selfish act from my part," his tone was bitter almost self accusatory. "It was not until I'd changed her that things started to fall apart. You see she wanted a baby," Alucard said turning back to them again.

"Vampire women are barren," Seras said softly averting her eyes from them a sad look crossing her features.

Pip draped an arm over her shoulder displaying a rare act of affection.

"That explains everything. Sir Integra has the one thing she can never have…a baby," Walter concluded with a shake of her head.

"Two and not to mention big red over here," Pip said biting onto the toothpick between his lips.

"Well we know what she's after so now all we have to do is find a way to trap her," Walter said.

"She had a baby when she was still mortal," Alucard said.

"What happened to the baby?" Seras asked though she was afraid to find out.

"He died, pneumonia," Alucard answered.

"So we got a revengeful ex-wife who's still mourning her dead baby to extinguish?" Pip asked to clarifying things.

Alucard gave a curt nod. "Then what are we waiting for let's bust this witch!"

/

Tracking down Narsiska proved easier said then done. She was smart and hadn't left any traces behind yet, making the task a lot harder to do.

Integral had awoken from her trance but seemed to be constantly on edge she refused to be around the twins afraid she'd cause them harm instead she'd barricaded herself in her office filing reports that had heaped in her absence. She hardly spoke to anyone and lived in a state of isolation.

She was busy signing the last of her reports when Alucard fazed into her office.

"I swear how the Queen has yet to fire me is a mystery, God knows I've been slacking off this year. One of these days I'm getting summons I tell you," Integral said not even looking up to acknowledge his presence.

"Perhaps the queen understands the trails of being a mother better then you think," Alucard said soundlessly taking a seat across from her.

"Perhaps," Integral muttered signing the last report with a flourish.

"Integral it's normal for a new mother to have insecurities," Alucard started reaching out for her hand.

When Integral pulled it away, he pretended to pick up a report instead.

"Not all mothers have dreams of murdering their babies," she said drawing out a cigar from its casing and placing it between her lips.

Alucard leaned over producing a flame and lighting it for her.

"Thank you," She said taking a deep drag.

"It was Narsiska's doing she tried to mess you up," Alucard said.

Integral shook her head.

"She only used my deepest fears against me, she didn't plant a thought I hadn't already had," she said softly as she avoided Alucard's gaze and opted instead to watch the smoke as it rose and disappeared in the air.

"That doesn't change anything, I still love you," His voice sounded so sincere that Integral wanted to believe him.

"If that's true then why do you love me?" she asked softly averting her eyes from his crimson gaze.

"If I could pinpoint all the reasons why it would mean that at some point I'd doubted my love for you...I never did." He said before he faded into a dark mist.

The cigar burnt unnoticed between her fingers…embers falling into the surface of the oak desk.

/

They finally tracked Narsiska down to an abandoned old Victorian house thanks to a few drained corpses she carelessly left laying around in the near vicinity. It seems she was now ready for them to find her.

"Talk about your average runner downer," Pip said glancing at the house before them.

It was falling to the ground literally, the paint was peeling off, and the gutters were hanging by their hinges and not to mention the broken windows. In its prime, it must have been a lovely home of some English aristocrat, now it was way past its prime.

"What's the battle plan again?" Seras asked hoisting her Harkonnen over her shoulder.

"Search and destroy," Integral said coldly without hesitation.

Alucard looked at her, in that moment she was the Integral of old. Her iron fist resolve back in place. She stood with her saber clutched in her right hand, a handgun in her gun holster with a murderous look on her face, his countess.

A mad smile graced his face as he cocked his guns withdrawing them from his coat. Tonight was a beautiful night for shedding blood.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go," Pip said leading the way.

There was no need for troops, it was one vampire after all.

Integral paused uncertain.

"Come let's send this impure soul to the pits of hell…my master," Alucard said grinning with excitement etched into his face. Integral displayed a rare smirk and followed behind them.

_In the name of God all impure_

_Souls of the living dead_

_Shall be banished_

_Into eternal damnation_

_Amen_


	9. Chapter 9

Narsiska placed the bundle carefully back in the crib, the last thing she wanted to do was disturb Baby from his eternal slumber because of some unwanted guests!

She'd sensed the little group a mile away and had simply hoped they'd just past by but not one to back down from a challenge the Count and his little entourage had come calling. Secretly Narsiska was glad they finally tracked her down.

Now the real fun would begin then she'd be able to leave this place. Personally, she loathed this house but it had served its purpose so she couldn't complain. With one last glance at the crib, she headed for the door.

The bullet that fired right through her abdomen took her completely by surprise. She groaned as she rose slowly from the floor.

"Guess it won't be a clean fight?" she asked the group assembled before the door.

The shot had been fired straight from that silly girl's Harkonnen. Narsiska made a mental note to pay back that insolent brat tenfold in return.

"You weren't playing fair when you took control of Integra," Alucard said stepping forward a mad look on his face, both guns aimed at her.

Slowly the wound began to regenerate.

"A true Nosferatu like myself, I look forward to this battle," Alucard's laugh piercing the quiet of the night.

"Unlike some people I didn't decide to take a stint in servitude during the centuries and instead worked on getting stronger," Narsiska said with sarcasm.

Alucard laughed again.

"I plan to send you to hell instead," It was Integral as she took her place along side Alucard.

"You and what army?" Narsiska asked coldly. "You Integral Hellsing are more ambitious then I thought. You honestly think you can defeat me with a senile unstable vampire, a one eyed French braid wearing man and Barbie? You must underestimate my powers greatly," Narsiska finished dryly.

"Enough talking let's have some fun," Alucard said anticipation radiating through his being.

Integral drew her sword her gun in hand, while Seras and Pip readied their guns.

"Four against one? You must think me a worthy opponent. Well shall we waltz?" Narsiska asked forming a long Katana from her shadows and holding it in a battle stance.

"A sword welder…interesting," said Alucard glee spreading through his face.

The bullets seemed to rain down everywhere. Alucard found himself begrudgingly impressed by Narsiska's fighting skill. She moved around them seeming to dance around the bullets. Ever move precise and every shot well anticipated, she was a worthy opponent indeed.

Suddenly Integral fell to the floor clutching her had screaming in agony. The sounds of bullets stopped abruptly.

"Must say that was a good warm up, but time for us to play by my rules," Narsiska said panting heavily wiping at a cut on her face were one of Alucard's bullets had made contact.

"What have you done to her?" Alucard demanded angrily.

"Put her out of action for a bit," Narsiska replied with an evil grin.

In all the commotion Seras noted something odd. The walls where riddled with bullets yet the cradle remained untouched. It seemed Narsiska had put all her power in not only dodging their bullets but protecting the crib as well. Her eyes widen. That's it! She thought about to tell her master her idea when suddenly Integral; sat up and without hesitation plunged her sword into Pip, who'd been momentarily unguarded.

A look of utter shock graced his features as he fell to the ground. Everything slowed down into a silent movie for Seras Victoria at that moment.

Somewhere in the background she heard Narsiska's mad laugh, saw her master pulling Integral away yet it all seemed so surreal except the mad rage that started somewhere in her toes and began to rush up to the rest of her body. Seras was consumed by a fury like none she'd ever felt before and before Alucard could react she grabbed Integral by the shoulders running her into the wall.

"Police Girl!" it was her master but she no longer cared.

"You crazy bitch!" she screeched, she wanted to cause Integral as much pain as possible as she raised the butt end of her gun ready to smash it into Integral's Skull.

Alucard knew that Integral was acting under the Spall of Narsiska but Seras was too far gone to realize this. He needed to put a stop to this but as he called up his familiars he couldn't, he couldn't even move.

"About that I added a little old sorceresses spell to the place, I think it adds more fun too it. Now you'll know how it feels like to lose loved ones without being able to help them Count," Narsiska said with a cruel smile.

Alucard winced as he heard bone connect with bone. Integral's head slumped over her neck. He was helpless he couldn't help her or reach Seras.

"I must say your child's a little hellcat when you push the right buttons, but I'm afraid I'll have to cut her fun shot," Narsiska said.

Suddenly Integral kicked out sending Seras to the floor. Seras stood up just as quickly charging again but this time Integral was anticipating her moves seeming to block them with ease and inflicting her own.

Alucard watched trying to escape the dark magic that had him immobilized glancing at Narsiska. There was a mirror in her one hand, he hadn't noticed before until now. She was controlling Integral by using it. He realized yet how could he get to it?

He glanced around the room then saw the slumped figure of Pip slowly stirring, if there was only a way he could get the French merchant to get to the mirror. Before him, the battle between Integral and Seras waged on as they landed blow after blow onto each other.

Narsiska wasn't even paying him attention anymore. The fight before her had her full attention.

Police Girl. He called mentally hoping through their bond he could still reach her it took several tries but after Integral throw a punch that's sent Seras flying to the rocking chair he was able to reach her.

My master? She asked him in her mind. Destroy the mirror! That's what's controlling Integral. Seras began to stand up.

With as much strength as he could still master Pip threw his gun to her. Seras caught it and aimed at Integral.

"On second thoughts I think I'll give your child the honor of putting the bullet through your wife's chest," Narsiska said using her spell to freeze Integral's movement as to allow Seras an easy target.

"I'd really planned on killing her myself but oh well I guess you can't have your cake and still eat it," she said her voice laced with disappointment.

Seras pulled the trigger and fired.

"You missed!" Narsiska snapped as the bullet whizzed past Integral.

"I wasn't aim at Sir," Seras said grinning.

Before Narsiska could analyze the words, the mirror in her hand shattered with the bullet passing through it.

"No, you stupid girl!" she screeched her mirror shattering into a million pieces.

Integral fell to the floor unconscious. Seras ran to Pip's side bloody tears streaming down her face as she cradled his head on her lap.

"I guess we shall take the final duel together then," Alucard said now free from the binding spell.

Narsiska glared at him.

"First I'll destroy you then torture your wife and childe to death. Head to the manor were I'll put an end to the butler, so your twins can join my angel for eternity," Narsiska said with a grin.

Alucard began to circle her.

"You talk too much let's have our last wedding dance," he said firing a bullet which with the flick of her katana Narsiska was able to stop.

"Are we winning?" Pip asked before breaking into a fit of coughing. Blood oozed from the side of his mouth. "Save your strength Pip. Master will come through, he has too," Seras replied then licked away at the blood on the corner of his mouth.

The battle between Narsiska and Alucard raged on, each wanting nothing but to see the other's end.

Alucard was enjoying himself immensely but he knew he had to finish the fight quickly too many lives depended on him to end this fight as soon as possibly. He called out his familiars.

"Not that old trick," Narsiska said rolling her eyes as she called out her own familiars.

It was small children.

"You're really sick and coming from me, that's something," Alucard said as there familiars began to wage a war of their own.

Narsiska laughed.

"I prefer twisted but sick will suffice I guess," She said slicing off Alucard's legs with one swift motion. The No Life King fell to the ground a grin on his face.

"Good one," he said congratulating her quick thinking.

Master, the crib. The voice was his young fledgling's. From his stance on the floor the found he could make out the crib that throughout the whole fight still remained in perfect condition as it swayed to the breeze from outside.

Narsiska loomed over him as his legs regenerated.

"I must say I expected more of a challenge Count, but it is said that only the student can defeat the teacher," she said raising the katana above Alucard's chest.

"Then I didn't teach you much," Alucard said and fired a bullet straight to the crib. Narsiska realized too late as the bullet split the cradle in to. As she turned in horror to the crib Alucard fired straight to her heart catching her completely off guard. Narsiska sank to her knees a look of bewilderment mixed with grief on her face as the No Life king stood towering over her.

"What have you done to my baby?" she asked over and over like a broken record. Her eyes were lost to a memory of her past as she relieved the murder of her baby.

Integral watched as the bullet went through Narsiska's heart as she slowly stood up after regaining consciousness. Her head throbbed painfully were Seras had struck her with the butt end of the gun and everything was hazy since she lost her glasses in the scuffle.

She picked up her saber and steadily made her way too the kneeling woman on the floor.

"Forgive me," She said softly raising the saber.

Narsiska turned to her serene look on her face.

"No, thank you now I can finally join baby," Narsiska said just before the blade slid through her neck rendering her headless.

Blood spluttered over them but they all stood in silence. Alucard picked up the bundle in the broken crib. Inside laid a stuffed doll. He dropped the doll near the headless body of Narsiska. Without a word, he produced a flame igniting the body. He and Integral watched the body slowly begin to burn.

"Not to ruin the moment but can someone call an ambulance before I bleed to death?" Pip asked where he laid on Seras's lap.

/

Integral watched the old run down house burn, inside burning Narsiska and her 'baby'. She hoped the woman had finally found peace. She could still hear the ambulance's siren as it whisked away Pip with Seras by his side. He will live, a scar in the abdomen but he'd live nevertheless and for that, Integral was grateful the last think she needed was another death in her name.

She felt Alucard stand close to her.

"How did her baby die?' she asked him eyes never leaving the blaze.

"My soldiers invaded her village and in the carnage hr baby died,' Alucard replied staring intently at Integral's silhouette.

She gave a brief nod.

"She had every right to hate you. In her place, I might have felt the same, "Integral said voice void of emotion. They stood together and watched the fire blaze on well into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Finally reached this chapter! There was a time I thought I wouldn't honestly, but alas perseverance paid off. Also I'd like to take this opportunity to all those that read then reviewed Sundrenched, this was my first fic here and I hope I did the characters justice.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sundrenched World by Joshua Radin

Integral stepped out of the bathroom her towel wrapped around her securely. The scar she'd gotten from Seras would be a painful remind of what had happened the past few weeks.

She hated what that woman had done to her with her heart yet a part of her also pitied her.

To have wanted a child so badly must have been a yearning Narsiska had to bear for centuries.

Looking back on her life now, Integral found having Draco and Vlad were the biggest accomplishes in her life.

She could not imagine her life any other way. If she'd burn in hell for eternity for it then it would be the cross she had to bear.

She resisted the urge to check on the twins again and instead walked to her full length mirror. Dropping the towel to her ankles she stood staring at her reflection.

Integral was not a person who took much consideration in her looks. She'd never had the leisure to spend countless hours fawning over her reflection thus the reason she didn't use make-up.

She knew she was plain but that didn't matter when you were chasing after the undead. She had always had a gangly shape with a young boy's figure, the reason why she'd had a cesarean section.

Yet miraculously after motherhood she'd suddenly developed hips, an added swell to her breast a more curvy stomach and an overall shapeliness to her. With a sigh she averted her gaze from the mirror and stared with a forlorn look at her bed.

_I can't get to bed  
But I'm really tired  
The things in my head  
You used to admire  
In your sundrenched world_

A chill fell into the room. She already knew who it was yet she refused to acknowledge his presence. With everything that had happened, things left unsaid Integral no longer knew where they stood.

_It couldn't be worse  
Don't bother asking  
And here comes the nerves  
While I'm trying to bask  
In your sundrenched world_

Alucard watched her from the shadows. He didn't know why he'd come to her, but something had pulled him to her, like a string on a violin. He'd already told her how he felt yet she was standing there and he was lurking in the shadows. Feet apart yet too much stood between them.

_I'm talking to you  
But you're not listening  
I don't know what to do  
My heart is blistering_

"You've came this far Alucard; you should say what you came to say." Integral said still refusing to look at him.

He wanted so much to reach out and touch her but somewhere between the whole Narsiska debacle, he'd lost her again. The iron maiden was back.

"I simply came to see you." He replied smoothly. "You came you saw what's left?" she asked her voice calm betraying no emotion.

_I close up my mouth  
When you're around now  
Suffocating in doubt  
I can't make a sound  
In your sundrenched world_

How could he tell her he felt something only men who still had beating hearts felt? How could he explain something he didn't understand something he'd never felt before in his unlife? Could she sense his doubt?

"You, my wife and the mother of my children. My countess," he replied cutting through the silence.

_I always wanted to be  
The one you looked to  
For the answers in me  
I'm the one who took you  
To your sundrenched world_

There he'd said it, laying down everything for her to decide. She stood still saying nothing. Her nakedness obscured by shadows yet he could make out every curve, every scar and every dimple of her body without his supernatural abilities.

He knew Integral like an artist knew his art. In his unlife she was the only god he idolized, the only religion he cared to worship.

"I can never be like you." She said softly. There was so much sadness in her voice it touched emotions inside of him he'd thought dead.

_I'm talking to you  
But you're not listening  
I don't know what to do  
My heart is blistering  
Writing this song  
Tell me I belong_

"I realize that." He answered his voice void of the inner conflict he was having.

"Yet you still love me," it was a statement not a question.

Alucard gave a shot bitter laugh.

"Integra love is not measured by the immortality of the lovers but rather the eternity of love itself," he said softly.

Another silence fell between them again.

"How then do you know it's simply not lust?" her voice was like a silver bullet through his chest.

_It's all been said  
Once before  
We fucked around  
On your bedroom floor_

He materialized completely stepping into her world. He moved slowly to her side, standing just behind her. Integral felt cool hands on her shoulders as they slowly slid down her arm embracing her to him.

"I'd rather spend the rest of your mortal life figuring that out then the rest of my immortal life wandering what if," he said softly into her ear.

_I'mtalkingtoyou  
Butyou'renotlistening  
Idon'tknowwhattodo  
Myhandsareblistering  
Writingthissong  
TellmeIbelong_

She had many reasons why they weren't suppose to be.

He was the dark she was the light. She was mortal he was immortal. She'd been the master and he'd been the servant. They would forever be a contradiction yet with his arms around her duty misted into shadows.

Yes, she'd never join him in his unlife yet she could have this, whatever it was that they had to her grave.

"I love you and because of that I hold you close. Deep in the pockets of my heart between our past and the memories we share," she said sincerely.

Alucard couldn't help a chuckle.

"Quoting from a book I see," he said with his trademark grin.

Integral rolled her eyes.

"Yes it's called, 'The trails and tribulations of a vampire's bride'," she said with sarcasm but couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips.

"Well let me introduce you to 'The many acts of seduction performed by a Nosferatu," he said with a wicked grin as he scooped Integral in his arms walking her to the bed.

"How about I teach the old dog some new tricks?" she asked grinning as he laid her tenderly on the bed.

Alucard took a moment to bask in her beauty. In his eye she was the optimal of perfection.

"Are you going to let me freeze here or will you get on with it already?" she demanded.

"What happened to teaching the old dog new tricks huh?" he asked slowly sinking over

her.

"That's for midnights show I refuse to let you waltz right out of her, Birds of Hermes can wait," She said looping her arms around his neck.

Alucard displayed his Cheshire cat's grin as he caressed her face tenderly.

"I think it can go without me for a couple more weeks," he said. Integral raised an eyebrow.

"And where do you plan on sleeping then?"

Alucard pretended to think it over.

"This bed of course granted I'm treated like the King I am," he said smiling gleefully.

"No more talking," Integral said crushing her lips with his in a passionate lovers' duel. Their love may not seem perfect to most but to them it was the only love they knew, the only love they cared to give it all up for.

_Tell me I belong  
Tell me I  
Tell me I belong_

**End Note:** Finally finished. Thank you to all who took the time to ACTUALLY review.


End file.
